


A world apart.

by kitty2k3



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3





	

I listened to the voice of Jack through my headphones. I wasn't listening to exactly what he was saying. I was just listening to him. I just wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to be next to him in real life. Not just having to listen to his videos on YouTube all the time. 

I knew Jack felt the same way. He had told me multiple times before. Almost anytime we were able to talk to each other. Whether it was over text, Skype, phone or on very rare occasions face to face. He still told me. Stuttering on the words most of the time. His Irish accent made it funny, though and we would just laugh it off. 

We had always kept our feeling off of social media, as much as possible. It wasn't always easy with Septiplier being a thing, but we would just say that it was a joke and we didn't mean it. It wasn't true, but we were trying to keep our feelings for each other secret. 

~ 

_I sat looking at the pictures of me and Mark on my phone. There was a lot of them that were_ Septiplier _fan art, but I didn't care. I could imagine them as us in real life and it would cheer me up. I was meant to be asleep at this time in the morning, but I missed Mark too much for that to be possible currently. It was one of the problems with being in Ireland when he was in LA. We didn't get to see each other much._

_I would have to text him. There would be no way I would be able to get to sleep otherwise._

_I opened the messages that I had sent Mark. After reading a few of them through again, I wrote out a new one._

_'Love ya' Marki. <3' _

~ 

I read the message from Jack. 

'Love ya' Marki. <3' 

I wrote out a reply to it. 

~ 

_'Love you to Jack. <3' _

_I smiled. Put down the phone and went to sleep._  


End file.
